A Promise In The Dark
by Eternal-Darkness2
Summary: Another RosielKatan piece. It's not like it hasn't been done before, I just felt like writing one. One sided yaoi.....I think.


A Promise in The Dark  
  
E.T: Hello my people. Ah, my adoring fans. *crickets chirp* Ok fiiine!  
  
E.T: As you already know, I do not own Angel Sanctuary. If I did, things would be a little different  
  
between Katan and Rosiel ;)  
  
E.T: So here you go, I hope you enjoy and I hope I kept them in character. Please R&R!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Broken shards of the mind never to be fixed again. I have tried to deny it, to hide it, to ignore it, but  
  
stronger it gets each day. The frail and broken image of a tall and proud being whose beauty pierced  
  
cloud and earth.   
  
Yet, still that beauty holds, that flowing grace and light still in you. I know you try, I know you fight  
  
against the light that is slowly fading, but there is only so much one can do. Beauty. A powerful word  
  
to you, holds so much meaning yet you cannot see it. Your eyes are closed, fixated on only one image.  
  
The image of Her.   
  
I hear your cries of pain, your last desperate cries before the drowning. I want to save you, I want  
  
to open my arms and shield you forever from the guilt, the pain. I do, when you let me, and for  
  
moments you cling to me and I to you before you are lost again.   
  
Your eyes truly a window to your soul. I lose myself in those eyes, the same eyes that looked with  
  
kindness, giving and...love. Now only the madness remains. The light has disappeared and they are  
  
now dull. Lifeless mirrors of an image that has deteriorated.   
  
Yet your beauty still shines through. A hundred times and again you ask of my compliments. And I  
  
give them to you each and every time. How could I refuse? Why would I? Your beauty is the purest  
  
vision I have ever seen. Like rain that comes in the spring, like stars that grace the black sky. You  
  
cannot see your beauty. Why is that? Is it because you only want to be beautiful for Her? Only Her, it  
  
was always only Her.  
  
Yes, you could say I am envious, so very envious. She has your heart, without even trying, she has  
  
it. You are obsessed with Her my dear master. You long for Her and crave Her like those drug addicts  
  
crave those small and lethal pills.   
  
Comfort is all that I can give you, a few hours of comfort. That is all you will allow me. Sometimes  
  
you smile at me, grace me with that luminous smile that takes my breath away, but then I am thrown  
  
down into the bitter jaws of reality again as your eyes change and you grow cold. Your moods change  
  
like the winds of a raging storm and all I can do is watch as you sweep everything away.   
  
Sometimes I wonder to myself if you know. If you know how much your smile means to me and  
  
what I would do to see it play on your lips. I wonder if you know that I'm always here, whether you  
  
see it or not. I wonder if you know my feelings towards you. If you know my undying love. Yes love.  
  
Love, devotion, trust. You never lost any of them.   
  
So yes, I do envy Her. I do envy her and cannot forgive her for what she's done. I envy her for the  
  
power she holds over you. How she can make you think of her each and every second, minute , hour  
  
and day, while all you receive is pain and rejection. I envy the attention she gets from you, the love she  
  
gets and that heart that belongs to Her. I think it will always be that way. What I don't know is WHY?  
  
Foolish. I know that I am. I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't, I know that. He needs me and here  
  
I am thinking only of myself. I shouldn't be selfish, angels are not selfish are they? I shouldn't think of  
  
Her like that. I could never compare to Her, he said so. He told me when he was in one of those  
  
"moments". I know I can't, I know I never will, but it still hurts. It shouldn't. I shouldn't feel this way.  
  
I should go back now. It's getting dark. He's going to be angry again. I know he is. He doesn't like  
  
it when I'm late. My arm still hurts. It should have healed by now, I think it has. Then why does it still  
  
hurt? So many "should-s and shouldn't-s".   
  
  
  
Screams! He is in pain again, my dear master, father. I get up and walk down the dark hallway  
  
slowly and carefully. God, don't let him be hurting himself again. Please...  
  
The door is closed. I should knock first. Yes, repress the urge to break this door down and run to  
  
him, comfort him. Knock. That is the appropriate and respectful thing to do. Knock. I do so.  
  
There is no response. Why? What has he done this time? Broken a mirror? A window or shredded  
  
his pillow? Is he hurting himself? Oh God, no. Not that.  
  
"Rosiel-sama?" I decided to call. Yes, wait for an answer. I keep telling myself that if I just run in  
  
there he'll be angry. But I do so want to run. I want to open this door and wrap my arms around him  
  
and- None of that can be done now. Answer me Sir Rosiel. Are you alright?  
  
It's a faint and weak sound, but I can swear I heard it. Is he calling me? Did he say my name? I  
  
could swear I heard it. No, I can't stand here while he's hurting. I'd rather see him lash out at me, hurt  
  
me than hurt himself.   
  
"Rosiel-sama" I open the door in a haphazard way. It made quite a lot of noise. God, he looks so  
  
helpless, lying on the floor. He's crying again. No, don't. Please don't cry. I believe he didn't even  
  
notice me. What have you done to him Alexiel? What have you done?   
  
"Katan...." I walk up to him and brush a silver lock away from his face. He's thin and small now.   
  
I'm probably taller than him. Ironic, really. He's looking at me. Those golden orbs, they are cold and  
  
lifeless. At least they seem that way. But there is more to them. That's just what everybody else sees.  
  
But have they noticed how his eyes light up when he smiles? Have they seen him smile? Truly smile, not  
  
sneer or smirk. His eyes look like the rising sun in an ever-blue sky. Now desperation lies in there.  
  
Despair and insecurity are now his best friends.   
  
"Are you alright Rosiel-sama?" I ask. Please answer me sir. I can't stand to watch him cry, to  
  
watch him writhe in pain.   
  
He looks at me and smiles. Maybe he's alright. Maybe it's not that bad, I think But then his features  
  
twist and he looks different. Oh why my dear Rosiel? Rage is written deep in his eyes.   
  
Sir Rosiel, are you going to hurt me again?  
  
I didn't realize I said that out loud. No, that was stupid, Yes, that's the word. He has enough  
  
worries, he doesn't need mine. What an ungrateful servant I came to be. I am so selfish sometimes. I  
  
dare not look at him. I am ashamed. How could I say that? How did it slip? He needs to lash out at  
  
someone. It just happened to be me. I'm the only one he's got. I should be happy to even get that. I'm  
  
sorry sir Rosiel. Please forgive me.   
  
Arms wrapping around me? I thought he was-he was angry. Something wet hits my shoulder.  
  
Something wet and warm. I realize it's tears. No, Rosiel-sama don't cry. Hurt me. Hurt me, but please  
  
don't cry.  
  
"Don't cry Rosiel-sama. I...It was-" He pulls back and puts a finger to my lips, cutting me off. His  
  
finger is cold and trembling. It's cold in here. He looks at me and another tears makes its way down his  
  
cheek. Oh please don't cry.   
  
"I have hurt you, haven't I Katan? I've hurt you, haven't I, my dear child?" he leans forward and  
  
embraces me again. "I am so sorry, Katan. So sorry" Is he apologizing? Why is he apologizing. I  
  
should be the one. "I'm sorry" he repeats as he continues to cry. My dear Rosiel-sama, I have  
  
forgiven you long ago.   
  
"Sir...I-" I can't find any words. What am I to say? What am I to do? I don't know what to do for  
  
him anymore. I don't know how to help him. God, please help him.   
  
"I'm hideous. Look at me Katan, not only on the outside, but the inside as well. Look at me  
  
Katan!" I do. How can he say that? All I can see is beauty beyond anything my eyes have seen.  
  
"You are beautiful. Beautiful as the setting sun, gliding in the purple and pink skies. Your beauty  
  
radiates even more than that golden globe in the sky." I mean it. Every single word. I do. There is no  
  
being that is more beautiful than my master. None.  
  
" But that sun is going down. It's fading away. Never to be seen again in the darkness of the night  
  
Katan." He drew in a ragged breath and started sobbing. Sobbing uncontrollably. No my dear Sir  
  
Rosiel. That's not true. I wrap my arms around him and hold him. He lets me. He buries his face in the  
  
crook of my neck and cries.   
  
"The sun, glorious and shining, will come again in the morning and the night and darkness will flee" I  
  
can feel him smile at that. Yes, that's the way it should always be. He should always smile. Always.  
  
He pulls out of my embrace, but not completely. His face is mere inches away from mine. He smiles,  
  
tears still in his eyes. I can feel his breath tickling my skin. "You always know how to drive away my  
  
demons, don't you Katan?" He is still smiling. His hands cupping my cheek and gently caressing it. I  
  
wish I could stay like this forever. But I know it's going to end. Like everything good, it's going to fade  
  
soon, tomorrow if I'm lucky enough.  
  
With his other hand, he takes mine in it. "Katan, please stay with me tonight" His eyes are pleading.  
  
How could I ever refuse? I just can't. I nod slowly. I don't trust myself to speak. I'm afraid I'll say  
  
something and ruin this-this perfect and sane moment of his. This rare moment, when he is again the  
  
Rosiel I knew so well.   
  
I stand up, carefully, and lock my arms around his waist. Together we walk over to the bed and I  
  
lay him down. I brush a few silver locks away from his face and then join him. I'm here Rosiel-sama.  
  
I'll always be here.  
  
"Stay with me Katan.." he whispers as his head moves to my chest. There, I am showered with the  
  
silky white locks of my master, pooled around us.   
  
"Always" I whisper as I run a hand through his silky hair. It is very soft and cool to the touch, I like  
  
touching it. He sighs and smiles once more.  
  
"Always and forever..." He whispers before sleep claims him. Yes Rosiel-sama. Always and forever,  
  
I'll be here.   
  
______  
  
A/N: Ok that's it for now. What do you think? Please tell me. R&R ppl!!!! *lol* Ok, I am not a  
  
professional and I tried my best to make this piece sound good. If it sucks, you can tell me that too.  
  
*lol* Ok then..i hope you enjoyed it. I did. I love writing Katan/Rosiel. (No matter how much I suck)  
  
**Tootles**  
  
~*Eternal_Darkness*~ 


End file.
